


Hybrid Cultivar

by ckret2



Series: No Kings Only Monsters (KOTM continuity / related oneshots) [29]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen, Mad Science, Mixing Continuities, Origin Story, tbh this is an elaborate excuse to insert biollante into monsterverse, very cute baby biollante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Jonah's got a Ghidorah head and he's not afraid to clone it.Or, failing that, whatever stray biological matter his reluctant team of scientists finds inside of it.
Series: No Kings Only Monsters (KOTM continuity / related oneshots) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hybrid Cultivar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sept 10. This is part of my overall "No Kings Only Monsters" KOTM continuity of one-shots, but currently it's a standalone as the only fic featuring Biollante. I've got plans for a few more Bio fics though!
> 
> For any of y'all reading this as a KOTM fic who haven't watched Godzilla vs. Biollante: in GVB, Dr. Shiragami is the scientist who created Biollante as a human/rose/Godzilla hybrid, with the human coming from the cloned cells of his dead daughter Erika. Since there's already one fridged lady in KOTM whose cells are available for cloning, I decided to be nice and leave Erika injured (so that her dad would still feel motivated to do questionable things in order to help her) but still alive.
> 
> Also I wanted an excuse to resurrect Vivienne. ... As a terrifying monster.

"It's absolutely remarkable—I thought the rumors about Monster Zero's extraterrestrial origins were just that, but _look_ at this—" The geneticist brandished several printouts: microscopic images of tissue taken from different parts of the left head: neck, spine, eye, horn, tooth... "Observe the _cell walls_ —I'm not sure if I should call them cells at all—we couldn't tell you if they're more plantlike or animal-like because they really resemble _neither_ —we haven't even begun to analyze the structures _inside_ them to see whether any of them have analogous functions to terrestrial organelles—"

"All well and good," Jonah said impatiently, "but hardly what we _hired_ you for, _is_ it? I am speaking to you, _not_ our cellular biologist, because I could care less about what it all looks like under a microscope so long as _you_ can replicate it. Now, tell me, _can_ you extract its genetic sequence or _not?_ "

He froze, mouth hanging open, working for a moment as he searched for the best way to explain. "I was—I was getting to that—you see, it appears that Monster Zero doesn't... _have_ a genetic sequence, per se."

" _Indeed_." The one word sounded like a death threat.

"Not in DNA, at least," the geneticist clarified. "We're certain it must have some equivalent, but—we haven't located the means yet, and it could take years of research to fully understand—perhaps decades—"

"That's terribly unfortunate."

"But we might be able to get Gojira's!"

Jonah paused, clearly taking aback by that. " _Can_ you? How?"

"Bile," the geneticist said. "In Monster Zero's throat tissue. There's a mixture of partially-dissolved organic matter from, we believe, three different sources. Traces of ancient plant matter that must have been in its stomach when it froze, and two different animals consumed far more recently—one is undoubtedly human, we found hair strands that confirmed it—"

"And the third, Dr. Shiragami? You're certain it's Godzilla?"

"There's nothing else it _could_ be but Rodan—and we found biological samples of Rodan between Monster Zero's teeth, we've already ruled it out as a contributor to the DNA mixture. Gojira is the only other thing that Monster Zero got any of its jaws on before losing its head."

"You can isolate Godzilla's DNA from the rest?"

"Almost certainly. We'll need to culture the cells to get a large enough sample size to work with—it's a simple procedure—particularly since we won't even need to sort out Monster Zero's cells from the rest. Human cells and plant cells will be easy to recognize, and then all that will be left..."

Jonah, who'd been stroking his chin as Dr. Shiragami spoke, nodded. "And does your team have the equipment you need?"

"All it takes is some petri dishes, the right growth medium, and a cell incubator. We don't know what atmosphere or growth medium Gojira's cells will need, so we may need to experiment with a few."

"Very well. Send me a list, I'll get your team equipped." Jonah offered Dr. Shiragami a rare, but cold, smile. "A full genetic sequence of the mighty Godzilla... with your share from that, you'll be able to afford the best possible medical care for your daughter, _and_ a fresh bouquet of roses in her hospital room for the rest of her life."

Dr. Shiragami gave Jonah a tense smile back.

He preferred when Jonah didn't mention his daughter, since one of his gang's operations was the reason she was in a coma.

###

Several thousand years ago, needing a fair amount of quartz to heal some injuries, Ghidorah ingested a quantity of sandy soil near the east coast of Asia that inadvertently contained a couple of specimens of scraggly plants related to the modern wild rugosa rose. They were soon afterward frozen in the Antarctic, where they—along with their last meal—were preserved for millennia.

Immediately after thawing, they engaged in combat with Godzilla, during which they repeatedly bit him. In the process, they scraped off several scales, tore off some flesh, and spilled some blood, most of which ended up swallowed.

Moments later, they consumed a single human being.

And several hours later, while again engaged in combat with Godzilla, their thrashing and struggling caused some of their partially-digested stomach contents to rise back up their throats, shortly before their left head was severed.

Those contents waited for several weeks at the bottom of the sea off Isla de Mara, deep in cold water that had been sterilized even of microbial life, caught tight in the throat of a creature made of materials that couldn't be rotted by Earth detritivores—preserved until someone came along, bought it up, and shipped it covertly to a globe-trotting ecoterrorist's base hidden in a small Saharan nation.

So there was Dr. Shiragami's sample of mixed biological matter, divided between several petri dishes with different nutrient mixes, incubating happily away. Godzilla, human, and rose.

Here were two broadly-known but under-studied facts about the effects of titan cells on other living entities:

They made animal cells mutate very, very easily.

And they made plant cells multiply very, very fast.

###

Dr. Shiragami stood with his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his slacks, shoulders tense, waiting to hear what Jonah had to say about their latest development.

Jonah was standing with an arm crossed over his chest and a hand over his mouth, staring into the open incubator.

The thing inside the incubator looked faintly like a marimo moss ball with a tightly-shut flower bud growing out of it. Every few seconds, the bud slowly irised open and shut, as though it was breathing. Each time it did, they could see tightly clenched, very tiny, very sharp teeth.

Jonah raised his eyebrows. " _Well_ ," he said. "Which one of the samples did _that?_ "

"We can't tell," Dr. Shiragami said. "Whichever petri dish it started out in, it's eaten the contents from all the others."

" _Eaten?_ "

"It couldn't have grown this size from the contents of only one dish.”

"You mean it's mobile?"

Dr. Shiragami nodded. "Observe." He looked around for something long, spotted his uneaten lunch, and pulled out one of his plastic chopsticks. He held it out to the ball of teething grass. For about ten seconds, it didn't react; but then, from the bottom of its petri dish, it slowly stretched out thin rootlike tendrils. They wrapped around the chopstick like a baby grabbing onto a finger.

Jonah made a noise of mild interest. "I suppose it's too late to extract Godzilla's cells from that thing, isn't it?"

"I expect so, I'm afraid."

"Well, let's work with what we've got. See if it will get bigger if we feed it. I'm sure there's a market for a _green_ Godzilla." He smiled wanly. "More environmentally friendly, I'm sure."

Dr. Shiragami didn't pretend to be amused. He gently tugged the chopstick back from the tiny hybrid.

"This is your team's little monster. What do you think we should get for it? Rats? Crickets? Perhaps we ought to tear off pieces of Monster Zero, see if it develops a taste?"

Dr. Shiragami watched the little flower bud open and close again, just barely exposing deep red petals. "I think we should try roses."

Even though he knew exactly where his daughter's hospital room was—could feel something in himself always oriented toward it, like a magnet pointing north—somehow, each time the flower bud opened, he felt like she was staring out of it at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187615203502/hybrid-cultivar). Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!


End file.
